Os Anos Dourados
by Pipe
Summary: Os primeiros anos no Santuário para os cavaleiros de ouro
1. A Chegada na Grécia

**OS ANOS DOURADOS**

Este é um fic com os cavaleiros de ouro, na época quando eles chegaram ao santuário. É uma idéia que eu tive, quase na mesma linha de Gente como a Gente... com a diferença de que eu não vou retirar os poderes de ninguém... Mas pretendo demonstrar como poderia ter sido o encontro entre tantas crianças de diferentes países, culturas, idades, educação... com muito carinho e humor, vamos explorar esse encontro.

PRÓLOGO: 

Shun e Shaka estavam indo pra casa de Mu, para um lanche no final da tarde. Shura e Saga já estavam lá. Faltavam Miro e Camus. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Afrodite ajudavam Mu na cozinha. Máscara da Morte sentado na janela olhava pra longe. Aldebaran estava fora. Shun entrou cumprimentando os outros e estava indo pra cozinha quando viu Afrodite e mesmo se odiando, deu meia volta e foi se sentar com Máscara da Morte na janela. Este deu uma risadinha de leve mas não disse nada. Os atrasados ajudaram a arrumar a grande mesa e se sentaram. Ao ver Shaka evitando os embutidos e lambuzando o pão com mel, Shura riu:

_ Esse Shaka! Vocês se lembram de quando ele chegou aqui no Santuário que ele chorava em todas as horas do almoço, porque ele não comia carne e não queria que a gente comesse também? 

Shaka sentiu as bochechas arderem e se defendeu: 

_ Eu era criança... devia ter uns seis anos... dá um desconto. 

_ Eu me lembro que o Carlo amava bife mal passado e fazia questão de comer na mesa dele só pra ver ele passar mal. 

Máscara da Morte deu um sorriso maldoso e mordeu a boca. 

_ Vocês devem ter muitas histórias legais pra contar daquela época. – disse Hyoga 

_ Porque não contam pra gente? Hoje ninguém tem nada importante pra fazer mesmo. – pediu Seiya. 

_ Histórias! – Shun bateu palmas – Contem algumas, por favor! 

_Hmmm...- resmungou Saga, gostando da idéia mas não querendo demonstrar... 

_ Você começa e a gente ajuda... – incentivou Miro, louco pra começar logo. 

E Saga começou: 

CAPÍTULO 01 – A CHEGADA NA GRÉCIA. 

"Dois rapazes de treze e quatorze anos estavam parados na beira do porto, esperando algumas pessoas. Chamavam a atenção pela sua aparência e atitude. O primeiro, mais velho, alto, cabelos longos, olhos e cabelos azuis, se chamava Saga e já era cavaleiro de ouro do signo de Gêmeos. O outro, também alto e forte para a idade, era moreno de olhos claros, de uma aparência mais tranqüila, se chamava Aioros e era cavaleiro de ouro do signo de Sagitário. Os homens olhavam pra eles com inveja e as mulheres com desejo."

_Putz, que modéstia...Bela maneira de se apresentar, Saga. Vou me lembrar disso pra usar no futuro...- reclamou Miro.

_ Cala a boca e deixa ele continuar... – disse Seiya, querendo ouvir...

_ Como é, pivete? Toma tento...

_ Quieto, Miro. Eu também quero ouvir... – decidiu Camus, pondo a mão sobre o braço do amigo. Pode continuar, velho.

_ Muito obrigado pelo incentivo... e pelo velho...- resmungou Saga. E continuou:

 "O navio que eles esperavam chegou,vindo da Ásia e desceram duas crianças de pele clara, acompanhadas de um senhor, que cumprimentou os rapazes.

_ Como vão, meus cavaleiros? 

_ Muito bem, senhor .... 

_ Estes são os aprendizes do Oriente... 

_ Parecem tão pequenininhos..." 

_ Bom, o Shaka continua pequenininho... – brincou Carlo. 

_ Mas naquela época parecia um duende loiro...- provocou Shura 

_ As aparências enganam... – respondeu Shaka, rindo... – Meu tamanho físico nunca me atrapalhou em bater em vocês, grandalhões... 

Risadas. Depois que se acalmaram, Saga continuou: 

"_ Tem a mesma idade de vocês quando chegaram aqui. Não se deixem levar pelas aparências. Este é Mu – empurrou para a frente um pequeno garoto de grandes olhos violetas e cabelos curtos igualmente violetas. – E este é o Shaka. – de mãos dadas com o outro menininho havia um loiro de olhos azuis. 

_ De onde eles vêm? – perguntou Aioros, sendo gentil. 

_ Pergunte a eles. Eles falam. – riu o senhor... piscando o olho. 

Aioros se abaixou para se colocar na mesma altura que os garotos e perguntou mesmo: 

_ Vocês são da onde? 

Mu piscou, gostando dos olhos sinceros de Aioros na hora. Respondeu, numa voz clara: 

_ Eu venho do Tibet. De Jamir. Sabe onde fica? 

O menino chamado Shaka apertou a mão de Mu antes de responder. Estava visivelmente nervoso. Mas respondeu, ficando vermelho: 

_ Eu sou Shaka. Venho da Índia. 

Eu arregalei os olhos e antes que pudesse me controlar disse: 

_ Com essa cor? 

Shaka ficou mais vermelho e abaixou os olhos azuis. 

_ Sempre me dizem isso. 

Passei a mão na cabeça do menino: 

_ Porque você é diferente. Isso não é ruim. Você é especial, nunca se esqueça disso. 

Conquistei o coração dos meninos na hora. Eles se despediram do senhor ... no porto mesmo. E foram para o santuário. Shaka acostumado com o calor da Índia sentindo-se em casa, mas Mu achando que estava muito quente.  

Quando chegaram, foram apresentar seus respeitos ao Grande Mestre do santuário, Shion de Áries. Depois foram levados ao dormitório dos aprendizes. Os outros meninos estavam lá esperando ansiosos, pra conhecerem os novatos. Mu e Shaka conheceram um garoto de uns nove anos,  de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, que ainda tinha um forte sotaque diferente, e que sorria constantemente, chamado Shura. Outro garoto da mesma idade, moreno, alto e que falava cantado, mas que parecia não sorrir nunca, chamado Carlo. Uma versão de seis anos do cavaleiro chamado Aioros, seu irmão Aioria,  E um menino menor, de uns oito anos, de pele delicada, olhos azuis e cabelos azuis piscina, mais parecendo uma garota, de nome Afrodite. 

_ E os outros? 

_ Chegam dois agora a tarde e um amanhã cedo. 

_ Afrodite deixa de ser o caçulinha da família agora. – debochou Carlo, mexendo com o outro. – E o time dos café-com-leite só aumenta. 

Afrodite fez beicinho, enciumado. Shaka e Mu olhavam para o dormitório e para aqueles meninos diferentes, sentindo-se meio perdidos. Mu foi guardar suas coisas no armário e soltou da mão de Shaka, pela primeira vez naquele dia. Depois foi escolher uma cama, Aioria recomendou a que ficava perto da dele. Afrodite ficou olhando para Shaka, que ainda não tinha se mexido. Puxou a mochila da mão do loiro, com cuidado, temendo assustar aquele menino lindo e franzino, e ele só levantou o olhar azul, pra ver onde o outro ia por suas coisas. Depois Afrodite estendeu a mão para Shaka, convidando-o a dormir do seu lado. Foi aí que o indiano sentiu que não estava mais em casa e realmente ia começar uma nova etapa na sua vida, num lugar estranho, numa língua estranha, cercado de gente estranha. E se ajoelhou no chão, chorando baixinho. Foi tão repentino, tão estranho, que num primeiro momento os outros ficaram sem ação. Mas logo todos reconheceram a mesma sensação que tiveram quando chegaram. Aioria pulou pro lado do loirinho e puxou-o do chão e junto com Shura que puxou Mu foram passear pelo santuário. Afrodite correu atrás, e Carlo se deitou com as mãos atrás da cabeça: 

_ Bando de café-com-leite! – mas sentiu as lágrimas correrem de saudades de casa." 

_ Hey, espera um pouco... Você está inventando essa parte. Eu não chorei depois que eles saíram. –Saga ficou olhando para Carlo, que abaixou os olhos logo depois – Talvez só um pouco... 

_ Daí no dia seguinte chegou o melhor aprendiz de todo santuário: Miro! E seu fiel escudeiro, Camus. 

_ Melhor, não digo. Mas o maior causador de encrencas, com certeza. E eu sempre no rolo, n'est ce pás? 

_ Esses não choraram ao chegar, Miro porque era entrão, Camus porque já era reservado desde pequeno. – informou Saga. – À tarde, chegou um moleque enorme, parecendo um mini armário. 

_ Aldebaran... 

_ Mini armário? O moleque era uma montanha. Aos seis anos parecia que tinha dez. Ele vivia perto do Shaka, pra defende-lo, vixe, parecia uma página do Viagens de Gulliver...- brincou Shura. 

_ Defende-lo? Shaka... – Shun olhou para o cavaleiro de Virgem que só sorriu. 

_ No primeiro ano meu aqui eu era o menor e mais chorão. Então o Deba me "adotou"... Depois eu fui adquirindo confiança... 

_ E dentes começaram a rolar... – riu Camus.  

_ Brigavam muito? – perguntou Hyoga 

_ Os cavaleiros de prata folgavam muito com nossa cara... – respondeu Carlo, descascando uma laranja. – E alguns outros aprendizes... ah, e os filhos dos servos e guardas que não sabiam seu lugar. 

_ Puxa! Falando assim, parece que vocês não faziam outra coisa senão brigar... – declarou Shun. 

_ Parece, né? – riu Shura. – E es la pura verdad. Nós sempre estávamos nos pondo à prova. O teste final para cavaleiros de ouro se dava aos dez anos, então a gente vivia se provocando, pra ver quem agüentava... 

_ Quando os nanicos chegaram – e Máscara apontou com a faca para Shaka e Mú – Shura e eu já estávamos para ir treinar pesado em outro lugar pra depois voltarmos e fazer a prova final. 

_ Com nove anos? – espantou-se Shiryu. 

_ Vida de cavaleiro de ouro não é um mar de rosas – brincou Afrodite. – Mas tinha umas coisas agradáveis. 

_ Uma folga por semana só pra brincar, por exemplo... – lembrou Miro. 

_ Nossa... – espantou-se Seiya. 

_ E o Mu empinava pipa sem segurar na linha, só pra humilhar – lembrou Camus. 

_ Eu estava treinando, oras... Me lembro que nas horas que a gente ia comer vocês viviam me pedindo pra passar as coisas só pra me verem usar telecinésia... 

_ Acha que a gente ia perder a chance de ver uma coisa dessas? Pra uma criança de sete, oito anos, é um espetáculo todo dia...- brincou Miro. E piscou - Mu, passa o queijo, por favor? Ah-ahn, sem as mãos... 

Todos na mesa riram e Mu fez a vontade do Miro, sorrindo. Aioria chegou da rua nessa hora e gritou da porta: 

_ Ainda bem que eu cheguei na hora!! O que vocês estão falando que foi tão engraçado? 

_ Nossa infância no Santuário. 

_ Da hora! Tem umas histórias muito boas... Contem aquela do bolo de chocolate...- lembrou Aioria, arrumando um lugar entre o Afrodite e o Mú e se servindo. 

_ Essa é ótima! Deixa eu contar? – animou-se Miro 

_ Porque não? Foi tudo culpa sua mesmo – riu Mú.  


	2. O Caso do Bolo de Chocolate

**CAPÍTULO 02 – O CASO DO BOLO DE CHOCOLATE:**

_ Foi assim... – começou Miro – A gente comia no refeitório e as servas davam a maior atenção para nós, porque diziam que éramos aprendizes especiais... 

_ Mas na verdade eram tremendas puxa-sacos dos nanicos... – resmungou Carlo, do seu lugar...

_ É! – riu Miro. – A gente vivia comendo as coisas escondidos, fora de hora, e elas fechavam os olhos, sem nos entregar nunca. Até que um dia, bem depois da hora do almoço, Camus e eu fomos lá beliscar e não nos deixaram entrar...

_ Esse daí vivia com fome. E nesse dia ele ficou possesso... – Camus olhou pro Miro, que lhe levantou o dedo médio. 

_ Bem que você se aproveitava da minha fome pra matar a sua, engraçadinho... Daí eu arrastei meu fiel escudeiro pra gente dar uma olhada pelo vidro da cozinha por trás... Elas estavam montando um senhor bolo de chocolate, desses que pegavam a mesa inteira. 

_ Nossa! E até nós sabemos que a fraqueza do Miro é chocolate – Shun arregalou os olhos.

_ Eu fui atrás de testemunhas daquele ultraje. Onde já se viu, elas fazerem bolo de chocolate escondido de nós, e nem deixar a gente pegar um pedacinho que fosse? 

_ As testemunhas, ou cúmplices, no caso em questão foi a quadrilha de morte: Shaka, Mú, Aioria e Afrodite, que também é louco por chocolate. – riu Saga. 

_ Nossa, e como sou... Eu evito porque engorda e dá espinhas, mas... eu não resisto muito tempo... – suspirou Peixes.- Ainda me vejo com o rosto grudado naquela janela, babando... 

_ Daí o Miro e o Aioria, que eram os encrenqueiros oficiais do Santuário, começaram a bolar estratégias de ataque... Cada plano mais maluco que o outro – Camus começou a rir, coisa tão inédita, que Hyoga pensou : "nossa, ele está rindo tão gostoso, eu nunca achei que meu mestre fosse capaz de se descontrair assim".

_ Na época pareciam planos muito bons – Aioria se fingiu ofendido. – Primeiro enviamos Afrodite como batedor, bater na porta da cozinha. Ele foi, com a maior cara de pau e elas deram uma pequena tigela com o glacê pra ele ficar lambendo. Mas só. 

_ Eu sempre fui educadinho, porque elas não me dariam? – sorriu Afrodite... – Mas não era o suficiente para nossos generais. Shaka foi enviado a seguir, entrando de mansinho e se escondendo debaixo da grande mesa. Escondidinho, ele tentou passar um pedaço do bolo pela janela...

_ Mas fui pego. – riu Shaka. – Esses daí evaporaram e me deixaram ser entregue ao Saga, que me deixou de castigo na sala de estudos. 

_ Sim, eu me lembro de dizer "Shaka, você está andando com más companhias. Onde já se viu, você, de castigo?" Mal sabia eu que só estava começando... 

_ E onde o Mú entra nessa? 

_ Na melhor parte do plano. Shaka tinha deixado outra janela aberta e então levamos o Mú pra lá e ele começou a se concentrar. Como o bolo eram vários bolos unidos, ele só tinha que trazer um pra nós... – explicou Miro

_ Mas eu fiquei com medo, porque mesmo um bolo era meio grande e eu, com sete anos ainda era inexperiente, tinha medo... Tanto que estiquei os braços como se fosse carregar o bolo no ar... Ele subiu e veio vindo, veio vindo... De repente, aconteceu...

_ O bolo caiu no chão? – perguntou Shiryu, adorando a história...

_ Não... – Mú começou a rir, acompanhado pelos outros cavaleiros. Miro e Aioria até choraram, Afrodite abaixou a cabeça na mesa.

_ Vai, conta! – gritou Seiya. – Essa deve ser a melhor parte, pelo jeito de vocês.

_ O-o-o bo-bo-bo-lo parou – Mú respirou fundo pra poder continuar. – Parou no ar. E não havia como faze-lo se mexer. Foi aí que eu percebi que estava sozinho, que todo mundo tinha evaporado de novo...

Carlo não conseguiu evitar e mesmo tentando segurar, começou a rir com a boca fechada, depois soltando gargalhadas... Os outros o imitaram, rindo muito. Miro conseguiu dizer:

_ Havia duas sombras atrás dele... Conseguem imaginar quem estava segurando o bolo no ar?

_ Mestre Shion? – perguntou Shiryu? – O Grande Mestre já estava atrás dele? 

_ Ele e o Saga. Com uma cara...- lembrou Mú. – Se eu já tive vontade de me mijar de medo, aquela foi a primeira... 

_ A gente tava tentando não rir... A cara que você fez quando virou o pescoço e nos viu então, foi inesquecível... – Saga estava se esforçando pra não rir... – Mú trocou de cor em segundos, passou do vermelho pro verde, pro azul, branco, rosa, amarelo... Gaguejou, não saiu nada... Mestre Shion pigarreou...

_ E me disse: "Oras, Mú, como você pode ser cavaleiro de Áries usando seus poderes em proveito próprio... Que vergonha. Vou devolver esse bolo ao seu lugar e você vai me acompanhar..." E com a maior facilidade, enviou o bolo pela janela, exatamente ao seu lugar... Eu quis que a terra se abrisse pra que eu me enfiasse dentro. Foi o primeiro sermão que ele me deu, e a primeira vez que eu ficava de castigo... 

_ E nossa campanha só tinha baixas... Eu queria um pedaço daquele bolo de chocolate de qualquer jeito... Cheguei a pensar em invadir e saquear, mas Camus não deixou...

_ Lógico! Acha, a gente acabava apanhando... Porque certas pessoas aprontavam tanto, que pra gente não sobrava castigos de ficar sentado de frente pra parede... Era promovido um belo encontro entre o nosso traseiro e a vara de marmelo. 

 _ Só que resolvi encarar e peitar as servas. – Miro ficou com as bochechas vermelhas, ao lembrar – Fiz o maior escândalo na porta da cozinha, chorando e esperneando, perguntando como elas podiam fazer aquilo conosco, negando chocolate a umas pobres criancinhas... 

_ E eu precisei leva-lo pra ficar de castigo. O Grande Mestre ficou horrorizado.

_ Sim. Ele olhou para nós e balançou a cabeça: "Como podem? O que era pra ser uma surpresa agradável se tornou uma dor de cabeça.." – lembrou Camus. – E Miro virou a cabeça da parede para responder.

_ Foi um gesto insolente, mas eu estava desesperado pela vontade de chocolate...

_ E ele disse, soluçando, "se a gente pudesse comer um pouquinho daquele bolo, isso não ia acontecer... mas vocês, adultos, não querem dividir com a gente..." – lembrou Saga.

_ E meu Mestre Shion riu, riu até quase a máscara cair. Nós estávamos horrorizados com a insolência de Miro, que tinha respondido a ele, mas Shion só nos mandou tomar banho e nos preparar para jantar. 

_ Eu não queria jantar, mas Saga foi me buscar. E emburrado fui até o refeitório. Jantei com lágrimas nos olhos, até que depois do jantar o Grande Mestre apareceu no refeitório e ordenou que se trouxesse o bolo. Vários guardas trouxeram a mesa onde estava o bolo, já enfeitado como para festa. Então as servas nos enfeitaram com chapeuzinhos e nos beijaram, me dizendo "Feliz Aniversário, Miro."

_ Ele ficou roxo! Não sabia o que dizer e começou a chorar de novo... – lembrou Shaka, sorrindo. 

_ Sim! O aniversário dele era dali a uma semana, mas eles estariam embarcando para o treinamento duro antes das provas finais e o Grande Mestre resolveu comemorar o aniversário de Miro antes e se despedir deles. – lembrou-se Saga, com olhos sonhadores... 

Aioria olhou para Mú e piscou para os cavaleiros de bronze:

_ Foi uma boa história, mas não foi só dessa vez que o Mú se colocou em encrenca diante do Grande Mestre...

_ Opa! Explica isso melhor: não foi a única vez que VOCÊS me colocaram em encrenca diante do meu mestre... foi a primeira, mas, sim, você Leão também me fez sofrer...

_ Vão contar? – sorriu Camus

_ Deixa que eu conto... Fui eu que aprontei... – e Aioria abriu mais o sorriso largo.


	3. Eu acho que vi um gatinho

**CAPÍTULO 03- EU ACHO QUE VI UM GATINHO...**

_Bom, eu andava louco por um bichinho de estimação. – suspirou Aioria. – Mas eu não conseguia me decidir por um animalzinho comum.. Os gatos eram muito sem graça e eu não gostava de cachorros. Passarinhos, eu não tinha paciência de cuidar... Eu estava deixando meu irmão Aioros louco. Foi quando eu me decidi!

_ E o berro que Oros deu se ouviu em todo o Santuário: NÃÃÃÃOOO! – riu Saga. 

_ O que você pediu, Oria, pra deixar o tão calmo Aioros transtornado? – perguntou Seiya, com os olhos brilhando.

_ Nem imagina? – riu Milo.

_ Algo difícil. – respondeu Shiryu. 

_ Quase impossível. – disse Aioria, rindo. – Mas não para um cavaleiro de ouro de Leão decidido como eu.

_ Decidido é outro nome pra teimoso ao extremo... – resmungou Máscara da Morte.- Esse quando encasqueta com uma coisa...

_ Oros me proibiu de pensar nisso de novo, mas eu estava disposto a ir até as últimas conseqüências. 

_ É aqui que eu entro... Vocês estão morrendo de curiosidade pra saber que bichinho ele queria, não é? Ele queria um... leãozinho! Coisa básica...

Os cavaleiros de bronze arregalaram os olhos, os dourados escancarando a boca numa gargalhada. Shun se acalmou pra perguntar:

_ Que jeito você entrou nessa roubada, Mú?

_ Eu já conseguia fazer teleportes curtos... Aioria pensou, pensou e decidiu me procurar. E daquele jeito dele de ser, chegou me desafiando...

_ "Você fica aí, todo medroso, com medo de se arriscar a ir longe, sem saber se até onde consegue chegar. Eu, Aioria te desafio a ir a onde você nunca foi antes." Acreditam que ele só ficou me olhando com esse olhar manso dele?

_ Se você falasse isso para o Milo, ficaria sem dois dentes no mínimo. – disse Saga... – Mas era o Mú, discípulo de Shion... que ingenuamente perguntou : "onde, Oria? Se não for longe, até posso arriscar."

_ Ay, que dengo. Esse é um doce de pessoa... Pois o Leon, hijo de uma putta, jogou logo o anzol : " Vamos pra África, carneirito."

_ "África?" E eu quase caí de costas. "E como assim, vamos? Eu não sei se consigo levar alguém comigo... e a África é longe, Oria..." – foi lembrando Mú.

_ "Você é um cagão, Mú. Já é um cavaleiro de ouro, mas é um cagão!" Ele ficou roxo por inteiro, regateou, gemeu, mas acabou topando. 

_ Eu nem percebi que ele estava já segurando uma sacola de lona e lá fomos nós para a África. Pensei que meu coração ia explodir quando chegamos. Sentei numa sombra, ofegando e acabei cochilando... Depois de um tempo, Oria me acorda, com a sacola cheia. "O que é isso?" perguntei. "Lembranças da nossa viagem" respondeu ele. Pois as "lembranças da nossa viagem" pesavam pra caramba. Assim que eu trouxe a gente de volta, caí duro. 

_ Sim, eu que carreguei você para a cama, enquanto Camus saía correndo atrás de um médico. – lembrou-se Aldebaran, entrando na conversa pela primeira vez. – Você dormiu quase um dia inteiro, preocupando todo mundo. 

_ QUASE todo mundo. Aioria estava nas nuvens, com seu bichinho novo. Como tinha roubado um leãozinho recém nascido, enganou as servas de que tinha pego um gatinho pra criar... – disse Milo, sacudindo a cabeça.

_ Mas os gatos crescem, e os leões em ritmo um pouquinho mais acelerado... E eu nem sabia disso. De repente, meu gatinho já tinha dentinhos e garras, que eu procurava manter curtas, mas ele enjoou de leite e eu tinha que me virar pra arrumar carne praquela máquina devoradora... – gemeu Aioria, brincando.

_ O nível de carne no refrigerador começou a abaixar e tia Mandra veio atrás de mim para reclamar que devia haver algum ladrão atuando no santuário. E não era entre os servos, porque ela já tinha feito uma "operação pente-fino" entre a turma dela e não tinha achado nada. – lembrou-se Saga. – Dividi minhas preocupações com Oros e estávamos um dia discutindo sobre isso, quando uma serva saiu correndo e gritando da casa de Leão. Sagitário subiu num minuto, preocupado com seu amado irmão. E encontrou um jovem leão de verdade, deitado na cama de Aioria, lambendo as patas e abanando o rabo. Quando nos viu, virou-se de barriga pra cima, esperando carinho... Eu comecei a rir, e quase passei a mão no bichano, mas Aioros ficou vermelho de raiva e, coisa rara, BERROU pelo nome de Aioria. 

_ Estávamos na Arena, treinando, quando ouvimos só o eco do grito. – Milo olhou para Mú depois para Aioria. – Leão ficou branco na hora, perdendo até o ritmo da luta... Ele estava brincando de luta romana com Shaka, e foi derrubado facilmente. 

_ Eu, que estava aprendendo, estranhei. Ficou pior, quando Aioria começou a tremer... 

_ Fiquei apavorado. Podem imaginar Oros berrando meu nome? Devia ser algo bem feio... Mas juntei os fiapos de coragem e fui lá ver. Esses viados vieram atrás de mim, só pra ver se eu ia apanhar...

_ Mentira! – gritou Milo. – a gente TAMBÉM queria ver se você ia apanhar, mas queria saber o que você tinha aprontado daquela vez pra ATÉ Aioros perder a paciência. 

_ Podem imaginar a cena? Cinco moleques de dez anos embasbacados diante de um leão novo, que virava de barriga pra cima pra ser coçado, enquanto outro levava uma bronca de acordo? Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e Shura vieram correndo ver, enquanto eu tive que fazer a coisa chata: avisar ao Grande Mestre.

_ O Mestre Shion veio, olhou e encarou os irmãos. Aioros não sabia onde se enfiava, enquanto Aioria chorava porque sabia que ia ficar sem o Nero. – contou Camus. – Nero era o nome do leão. Mas não tinha jeito. O Nero estava ficando um belo e grande leão. Era judiar demais dele, mantê-lo em cativeiro e perigoso pras servas, se algum dia ele se descontrolasse. 

_ "Aioria", disse ele, "Da onde você tirou esse animal"? Eu fiquei vermelho, na hora não sabia como responder sem incriminar o Mú, que até aquele momento, nem desconfiava de nada. Mas olhando pro Nero, pra mim e para o Mestre Shion, caiu a ficha e ele se sentou no chão, começando a chorar. 

_ "Mú, você andou usando seus poderes para fazer travessuras de novo?" mas o tom de voz dele era calmo, não era acusativo, era de quem confirmava um fato. Aioros se adiantou imediatamente, pra me defender, mas Shion ergueu a mão, sacudindo a cabeça. "Ele sabe que tem uma parcela de culpa. Pode ser pequena, mas tem, não tem, Áries?" – Mú acabou ficando com as bochechas vermelhas ao lembrar. – O que eu podia dizer? Sim, eu tinha, ao ter caído no truque do Oria, de aceitar um desafio só pra demonstrar a extensão dos meus poderes... E apesar de Oros não achar justo, lá fui eu, pela mão de Shura, ficar de castigo, naquele bendito cantinho do Salão do Grande Mestre. 

_ E aí? O que aconteceu depois? – perguntou Seiya.

_ Bem, Mestre Shion enviou o Nero de volta para África com facilidade, após ter mexido na psique domesticada do animal. E eu escutei o maior sermão de Aioros, sobre responsabilidade, meter os outros em minhas encrencas, fazer minha vontades a qualquer custo, etc, etc. Uma semana de castigo e um mês servindo às vontades do Mú. 

_ Foi justo e merecido, encrenqueirinho. Ainda que foi só um mês e Mú não era de abusar de ninguém. – riu uma voz suave vinda da porta.

_ OROS! Quando você chegou? – Aioria pulou para abraçar ao irmão. – Porque não nos avisou que viria?

_ Surpresas não se avisam, mano. Então eu chego e pego uma reunião dessas? – Aioros entrou e foi abraçado por todos, conseguindo com dificuldade se sentar à mesa. – Aposto que ainda não saiu nem um podre do gostosão ali. – Apontou para Saga, que ficou vermelho.

_ Eu nem aprontava muito, Oros.

Sagitário riu. 

_ Vai por a culpa em Kanon, pra variar? Ah, Saga... 

_ Vai contar algumas, não vai? – os olhos de Seiya brilharam.

_ Tem volta, Sagitário. Porque você também não foi santo. – ameaçou Saga, piscando o olho.

_ Aceito! Vamos ver o que eu tenho na manga... 


	4. Saga, Kanon & Aioros, uma trindade nada ...

CAPÍTULO 04 – SAGA, KANON & AIOROS: A TRINDADE NADA SANTA

Aioros tomou um longo gole de suco de melão, sem se importar com o olhar ansioso de Saga. Piscou para os cavaleiros de bronze e começou:

_ Então vamos lá. Quem foi que ficou horas enroscado no galho de uma macieira, seguro só pelas cuecas, berrando feito um cabrito?

_ Fui eu. – Saga ficou rosado. – Mas o galho de cima tinha quebrado, não foi minha culpa. E não foi por horas. E quem foi que levou uma surra de vara verde do Mestre de Sagitário por matar aula pra ir pescar com os moleques da aldeia?

_ Oiros! – Aioria estava chocado.

_ Eu tinha 9 anos, e estava um calor do cão, pra ficar preso em sala de aula. Era só por uns minutos, eu não pretendia ficar tanto tempo. Quando percebi o sol já estava se pondo. Quem fez aquele buraco no vestiário das amazonas, lá na Arena?

_ Qual? O dos sanitários foi o Kanon. O dos chuveiros fui eu. Mas foi de grande utilidade pública. Aposto que até a molecada de bronze já se utilizou desses buracos estrategicamente escondidos. 

Seiya ficou roxo de vergonha. Ikki só sorriu, Shun sussurrou para Hyoga: "sabia desses buracos?" e o loiro negou. Shiryu estava achando esses relatos muito interessantes. Foi a vez de Saga contra-atacar:

_ E quem foi que apareceu nu no alojamento de aprendizes, fugindo de um irmão furioso?

_ Foi uma falta de sorte que o irmão da menina tivesse aparecido numa hora tão... tão... bem, não apropriada é falar o mínimo. Ainda que ele não achou minha roupa embaixo da cama... Mas você não pode falar muito... Também foi pego com a boca na botija.

_ Sim. Literalmente... Mas não era bem eu que estava com a boca... – olhou para os lados, ficando vermelho... – Vocês entenderam...

_ Os cavaleiros de ouro mais velhos... os tarados do santuário – riu Milo. – Vocês estão nos decepcionando... 

_ É verdade, Aioros. Vamos parar com essas lembranças eróticas... Minha reputação está indo pra lama... – pediu Saga, rindo.

_ Lama... lembra do atalho para a comemoração do aniversário do Mestre? 

_ Putz! O Kanon ficou enrolando até a gente perder hora. Daí vai os três patetas tentar encontrar um meio de recuperar o tempo perdido e ir por um atalho no meio do bosque. Chegamos na festa respingados de lama nas túnicas, os pés calçados de botas de lama e os cabelos cheios de pingentes. 

_ Quando nossos mestres fecharam os olhos e ergueram a cabeça eu já senti a vara comendo nossas pernas. Quem apanhou, você ou o Kanon?

_ O Kanon. Eu também vi eles fecharem os olhos, e sumi. 

_ Lembra das batalhas de comida no refeitório?

_ Lembro da tia Manda grudar nas nossas orelhas e fazer a gente limpar tudo, isso sim. Lembrei da gelatina nas cuecas do Shura... 

Shura ficou roxo de vergonha, Máscara da Morte quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir.

_ Não lembro disso... – Afrodite mordeu um pêssego, pensativo... – Mas sei que colocaram abacate amassado na cueca do Máscarazinho pra serva da limpeza achar que ele tinha tido uma diarréia verde...

Alguns fizeram cara de nojo, Máscara jurou socar o Afrodite depois, mas a gargalhada foi geral. Aioros e Saga se olharam e riram.

_ E aquela diarréia? Foi você ou o Kanon? 

_ O Kanon enxerido, que tomou o laxante do Mestre Shion achando que era algum tipo de suco... Lembra dele tendo cólicas no meio do jogo?

_ Ai, lembro. A barriga dele fazia barulho, e alto! Ele se contorcia, mas não parava de jogar... E de repente, de repente...

Sagitário e Gêmeos até choraram de tanto rir ao lembrarem da cena. Todo mundo esperou, achando que vinha coisa braba...

_ De repente, ele praticamente se jogou na primeira moita que viu, rasgando o shorts na ânsia de tirar. O barulho foi horrível, nojento... – Saga fez uma careta...

_ O cheiro, tenebroso... Mas o pior estava pra vir... – Aioros fez outra careta. – Bom, ele se limpou com a cueca, enterrou tudo e branco feito um papel, avisou que ia pro alojamento. Não tinha caminhado 50 metros, teve outra cólica e começou a suar pra segurar. Se abaixou, gemendo. Mas se recuperou brevemente e continuou andando... Ele sabia e a gente também, que se ele corresse, nada o salvaria. 

_ Que idade vocês tinham? – perguntou Seiya, enxugando os olhos.

_ Uns 11 anos.

_ E onde vocês estavam brincando? 

_ Atrás do alojamento. Ele tinha que andar uns 500 metros. Conseguem imaginar um moleque com diarréia, sem poder correr, caminhando e abaixando a cada 50 metros pra tentar segurar? Nos últimos 100, não teve jeito. 

_ ECA! Nem conta! – Seiya fez cara de nojo. – Escorreu?

_ Estamos numa mesa, comendo. Por favor! – gemeu Mú, achando que ia devolver o que já tinha comido... 

_ Ficou dois dias, com os olhos fundos, sem poder sair da cama. O Mestre ficou sabendo, deu uma bronca nesse cavaleiro de Gêmeos guloso. – Saga apontou pra si próprio, sorrindo.

_ Campeonatos de arroto! - lembrou Aioros. Aioria deu uma amostra, Shura ia retribuir, mas Shaka abriu os olhos e Capricórnio engoliu. – Ninguém vencia o Kanon na época.

_ Depois ninguém ganhava do Máscara – Afrodite franziu o nariz.

_ Agora é o Seiya... – Shun também franziu o dele. – Vocês também faziam de peidos?

Risadas! Saga ficou vermelho, mas confessou que se Kanon ganhava no barulho, no cheiro ele era imbatível. A segunda geração acusou Aldebaran de vencer nos dois quesitos. A terceira acusou o Seiya de novo. Mais risadas, os acusados ficando roxos e apontando dedos...

_ Puuxa! Mas vocês eram terríveis... – riu Shun. – E a gente pensa que os cavaleiros de ouro eram todos santos...

_ Gold Saints! – gritou Milo, rindo... – Uns santinhos dourados, de auréola e tudo! Se vocês ouvissem nossos mestres gemerem depois de cada treino. O meu chegou a dizer um dia que eu NUNCA ia conseguir dominar meu gênio e chegar a cavaleiro. Eu não tinha disciplina suficiente.

_ O meu também me disse isso. – lembrou Saga. 

De repente silêncio na mesa, pausa pra se lembrar dos antigos cavaleiros de ouro, mestres dos atuais. Homens de valor e fibra, mas duros no trato com crianças. Era necessário transformar aquelas crianças especiais em homens mais especiais ainda, nem que fosse para transforma-los em pedra primeiro. Afrodite gemeu:

_ Ai, passei tanto frio nos primeiros treinos com meu mestre na Groenlândia...

Depois acostumei... 

_ Fácil! – respondeu Camus, automaticamente. 

_ Pra você, pingüim. VOCÊ é o mago da água e do gelo. Eu era apenas o garotinho que gostava de flores.

_ Mas eu não nasci na neve, como você. A França é um país quente, se for ver bem... Eu sempre quis saber como você conseguiu mexer com rosas no gelo da Groenlândia.

_ Eu sempre tive o cosmo aceso! – riu Afrodite, maliciosamente. Depois seu sorriso ficou triste. – Sério, primeiro eu tive que aprender a sempre manter o cosmos elevado, aquecido... Pra sobreviver e pra conseguir lutar. – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, de lembranças ruins.

Shura tocou no braço dele, Mú o abraçou. Antes que a sensação se prolongasse mais e todo mundo começasse a chorar, Shaka bateu palmas e virou o pensamento para coisas mais alegres:

_ Vocês se lembram do Seu Talento no final de cada ano?

Gemidos, risadas... Shiryu perguntou:

_ O que é isso?

_ Um showzinho no final de cada ano, pra demonstrar que cada aprendiz não era só uma maquininha de guerra. 

_ Oh, não. Era uma máquina de pagar mico também. – riu Aioros. – Vai, velho, conta os seus. 

_ Eu? Porque você só se lembra de mim, Sagitário? Vê se me erra... – resmungou Saga, mas todos os olhos já estavam virados pra ele. Xingou em grego e começou: _ Teve um ano que resolvemos fazer um truque de mágica...

N/A: Alguns meninos me lembraram que sempre tem algo nojento na infância de um homem. Faz parte. Obrigada (apesar de tudo) pelas histórias de gases e diarréias...


	5. A Prata da Casa

CAPÍTULO 05 – A PRATA DA CASA

_ Planejamos um truquezinho de mágica, Kanon e eu, aproveitando da nossa condição de gêmeos... 

_ Por dois anos seguidos – riu Aioros – Opa, desculpa aí, a história é sua.

_ Ah, bom... Então vamos lá, está o aprendiz de Gêmeos aqui no palco, se apresentando, comunicando à platéia atenta que vai desaparecer aqui e aparecer lá, no fundo do público. Eu ia me esconder embaixo da mesa e o Kanon deveria aparecer, nada mais prático e simples.

_ Sim, e daí? – perguntou Shiryu

_ Oras, aquele cabeça oca a quem chamo de irmão, na primeira vez ficou assistindo de boca aberta e se esqueceu de ir para o lugar que combinamos. Da segunda, uma menina que ele estava xavecando apareceu bem na hora em que eu "desapareci". Ele parou para namorar e perdeu a deixa. Nunca mais me apresentei...

Risadas. Aioros se lembrou que o único ano em que participou, ia levar Aioria junto com ele. Leão quase chorou de rir:

_ Eu me lembro. Íamos fazer a cena famosa de Guilherme Tell. 

_ E fizeram? – Shun arregalou os olhos. Seiya se debruçou perguntando ao Shiryu que cena era essa.

_ Minha mãe não deixou, na última hora. Acha que eu ia errar a flecha? 

_ Pelo sim, pelo não, mudaram a apresentação para "Aioros, o garoto que acerta três flechas na mosca!" E a cabecinha do Leão aqui, aos quatro anos, foi salva pela ansiedade materna.

_ Heya! Mas o melhor Seu talento foi na nossa época. Milo foi um grande acrobata, vocês não sabiam? – brincou Shura.

_ Principalmente quando se joga um pouco de serragem no nariz dele... – riu Máscara da Morte.

_ Sabotadores! – rosnou Escorpião. – Mas eu sei até hoje fazer aquilo, querem ver? – E pegou três laranjas, demonstrando seu talento infantil não reconhecido, recebendo aplausos. 

_ E o senhor, Mestre Camus, participou desse show de talentos? – perguntou inocentemente Hyoga, que espantou ao vê-lo ficar vermelho de vergonha.

_ Ah, hm...eu... declamei alguns poemas... 

_ Oh, sim. Rimbaud, Baudelaire e Victor Hugo. Aquela vez do Desejo ficou em minha mente até hoje – Afrodite piscou seus sonhadores olhos azuis. – Assim como Shurinha declamava Garcia Lorca e era ótimo ator de teatro.

_ Putz! Lembrei do "Romeu & Julieta" – riu Máscara da Morte. – Escutem essa, que seria uma comédia, senão fosse uma tragédia. Em um ano, Saga quis que os cavaleiros de ouro fizessem uma coisa só e escolheu uma peça de teatro, essa caca romântica. Até eu entrei no rolo, fazendo o papel do padre que mata os babacas... Mas o melhor de tudo foi que o escolhido pra fazer o Romeu foi o Camus...

__ Es la más pura verdad, hermanitos..._ Um Montecchio que falava francês, primo de um grego safado que não decorava uma fala, né, _señor_ Milo? 

_ Idéia horrível. Imagine a desgraça que é para um moleque de doze anos fazer teatro... 

_ E você nem era a ama da Julieta... – resmungou Shaka do seu canto, fazendo todos rirem.

_ Agora espere. – Shiryu olhou em volta da mesa. – Quem era a Julieta? Não me digam que era... – Seu olhar cruzou com olhos azuis piscinas divertidos – Afrodite?

_ Seria a glória, meu amor, mas não. Eu era a mãe da Julieta. O pai era o Shura. O Aldebaran era o pai do Romeu, o Aioria o outro pretendente da Julieta... 

_ Mas quem era a Julieta? – gritou Seiya impaciente... – Se não era Afrodite, então... então...

Todo mundo já estava há muito tempo olhando para um Mú vermelho de vergonha, que sorria constrangido. 

_ Era eu, com uma trança enorme, feita com aplique e um vestido em que eu vivia pisando na barra, caindo nos ensaios e desesperando nosso diretor... Oh, Romeu, Romeu, onde estás?

_ _Je suis ici, ma belle Juliete_... Daí tem uns troços de rouxinóis que cantam e cotovias que anunciam o dia... – Camus abanou a mão, descartando o supérfluo. – Bom, então, no dia, essa Julieta estabanada já conseguia andar com o vestido sem cair, o padre já xingava menos, Mercúrio já falava algo na seqüência. Tudo _tres chic, tres parfait_, até que chegou na cena da morte da Julieta. Eu só tinha que colocar meu rosto próximo do dele, fingindo que o beijo, foi assim que ensaiamos...

_ E? – perguntou um Shun ansioso, a mesma dúvida nos olhos de todos os cavaleiros de bronze.

_ E que nos ensaios não tinha um pentelho chamado Misty de Lagarto. – bufou Afrodite. – Ao ver o Camus fingindo beijar o Mú ele deu um grito na platéia e disse alto: "Oh, minha deusa! Porque não me chamaram pra ser a Julieta? Eu beijaria você, meu lindo francês, sem problemas!"

_ Daí essa outra biba ciumenta respondeu, lá do canto dela: "Acha que ele ia se rebaixar a tanto? Ele é um cavaleiro de ouro, ramelenta. Se fosse o caso, eu o beijaria!" – Aioria ria, ao se lembrar. – Logo Misty e ele estavam batendo boca na beirada do palco, logo o outro encardido tinha subido e pulado em cima de Afrodite, querendo arrancar os seus cabelos arrumados e de repente, já estavam rolando pelo palco, se tornando o verdadeiro espetáculo da noite.

_ Ai, Afrodite... – Shun balançou a cabeça... – Seus mestres ficaram muito bravos?

_ Bem... – Afrodite mordeu o lábio inferior... – Digamos que eu andei comendo em pé por algum tempo. O Mestre Shion horrorizado por essa rivalidade entre cavaleiros de ouro e de prata, ainda mais porque os Mestres não ajudavam a terminar com ela.

_ Não tinha música nesse show de talentos? – perguntou Hyoga.

Shura engasgou com o queijo que tinha posto na boca... Os outros riam, Máscara da Morte passou um gole de suco pro espanhol enquanto batia em suas costas. Foi a vez de um cavaleiro de virgem ficar vermelho. Milo batia no braço de Shaka:

_ Claro que havia. Havia Shaka de Virgem e suas cordas mágicas...

_ Bárbaros! Vocês nunca souberam apreciar uma boa música.

_ Conta você, Shaka! Cala a boca, Milo! – mandou Aioros, se encostando na cadeira.

_ Bem, teve um ano em que eu fiz uma apresentação de música regional indiana, tocando cítara.

Shiryu abriu a boca, surpreendido. Os outros rolaram os olhos. 

_ E ninguém gostou? – perguntou o dragão, horrorizado.

_ Digamos que ninguém reclamou.

_ Lógico! – riu Milo. – Não tinha ninguém acordado quando você acabou de tocar.

Risos. Mas a história não tinha acabado.

_ Daí, para o ano seguinte eu resolvi inovar. E ensaiei uma música com algo mais moderno.

_ Oh, sim. Ele toca guitarra que é uma maravilha. Mas ficaram poucas pessoas pra ouvir o final do seu solo...

_ Era ruim? – perguntou Shiryu.

_ Era Stairway to Heaven. Não acabava nunca. Esse daí se empolgou e resolveu improvisar em cima também... 

_ Deu pra ir ao banheiro e fazer um lanche – lembrou Shura.

_ Deu pra dar uma boa cochilada...- lembrou Saga, rindo.

_ Deu pra repassar uns dois poemas... – sorriu Camus.

_ Hereges! – resmungaram Afrodite e Milo. – Nós ouvimos até o final! Acho que o Dante, o Asterion e o Capella também. Bom, aplausos teve... 

_Zeus que está no Olimpo! – Aioira se levantou, dando uma boa espreguiçada. – Não agüento mais, nem comer, nem dar risada... Meus músculos da barriga doem...

_Nós também... – cada cavaleiro foi levantando e se espreguiçando, uns ajudando a tirar a mesa, outros guardando a comida que sobrou (para uma boquinha mais tarde, talvez...). 

Depois se reuniram no terraço, se esparramando pelo chão, encostados na pilastra ou nas paredes da casa de Áries... Saga olhando pra casa de Touro e comentando:

_ Onde anda nosso armário?

_ Na casa da mamãe...Se entupindo de sarapatel e feijoada... – respondeu Camus, preguiçosamente.

_ Hmm... feijoada...- Milo lambeu os lábios...- Com aquele matinho fininho e farofa...

_ Couve, ignorante... Se bebesse menos e comesse mais verdura saberia o nome dos matos que come. – brincou Shaka

_ Deixo essa história de comer mato pros coelhos feito você e o Mú. 

_ O que é feijoada? – perguntou Seiya. 

_ É um prato típico da terra do Deba... Uma vez a mãe dele veio até aqui conhecer o Santuário e resolveu trazer algumas coisas da terrinha... – lembrou Aioria

_ Mangas, bananas, cocos verdes, pitangas... e pra nos agradar fez uma feijoada de almoço... e convidou todos os amigos do filho... – começou Shaka, sorrindo...


	6. A feijoada

CAPÍTULO 06 – A FEIJOADA

_ Então D. Olinda veio para a Grécia, conhecer o local onde seu filho especial desenvolvia seus dons e conhecer os amigos não menos especiais de quem seu menino tanto falava... – começou Shaka

Os outros cavaleiros vaiaram esse início... Mas Milo completou:

_ E trouxe uma das irmãs do Deba, a gatíssima Solana. Foram bem recebidas, até pela ciumenta tia Manda. A nossa tiazinha amou as novidades culinárias e a troca de receitas novas, além, claro de fofo... informações sobre o Aldebaran e outros cavaleiros.

_ Oh, sim, a fogosa Solana, morena dos lábios de mel... – suspirou Shura. – Eu quase virei cunhado...

_ Você sempre foi candidato a cunhado, seu sem vergonha! – exclamou Carlo de Câncer. – Nem sei como você não é cunhado do Afrodite.

_ Talvez porque ele não soubesse passar uma cantada em sueco. – riu Peixes, acompanhado pelos outros.

_ Para um experiente amante, a língua nunca é barreira, é apenas um charme a mais...

_ Se toca, Shurinha. Acha que minha irmã Anfertyte iria dar bola para um moleque de 15 anos, quase dez anos mais novo que ela?

Shura apenas estalou a língua, erguendo as sombrancelhas. Carlo de Câncer virou o rosto e caiu na gargalhada. Camus sacudiu a cabeça:

_ Não acredito. _Bien_, ainda bem que eu não tinha irmãs para virem me visitar. Vai falar que você não sabia, Afrodite?    

Mú fechou a boca de Afrodite, ainda aberta com a revelação de que nem a sua segunda irmã escapou da lábia latina de Shura de Capricórnio... Seiya não queria saber das fofocas "quem-catou-quem-há-anos-atrás":

_ E a tal da feijorada?

_ Feijoada. – corrigiu Milo. – Num belo dia, o cheiro da cozinha fica assim, diferente. Algo de dar água na boca, cheiros exóticos. E no cardápio aparece uma palavra desconhecida FEIJOADA. Aldebaran nos explicou que era um prato com feijão, carne de porco em pedaços, acompanhado de um bom arroz branco, aquele matinho fininho e farofa, com direito a pimenta e laranja em pedaços pra quem quisesse. 

_ Shaka já ficou desesperado. Quantos porquinhos inocentes não teriam sido sacrificados para satisfazer o apetite voraz de tantos cavaleiros? – Shura colocou as costas da mão na testa, num gesto dramático. Recebeu em resposta um outro gesto, feito com o dedo médio...

_ Pois nosso indiano vegetariano, precursor do movimento ambiental do Santuário, não só comeu, como estava na fila para repetir em primeiro lugar... – riu Carlo.

_ Duas vezes! – apoiou Milo, rindo. 

_ Eu não comi a carne de porco, mas aquele feijão com farofa e couve estava divino... – defendeu-se Shaka. – Lembrava um pouco o tempero de casa...

_Sim, tinha alguma coisa de indiano ali... Se bem que eu perguntei e D. Olinda me disse que a origem era africana. Comida de escravos... Deliciosa...

_ Pena que deu um "revertério abdominal" em muita gente que abusou do prato... – suspirou Camus

_ Um o quê? – estranhou Seiya

_ Dor de barriga. Dos cavaleiros de prata, Moses e Dante foram parar na enfermaria... – explicou Mú, mordendo a língua já.

_ E dos cavaleiros de ouro... – sorriu Shiryu

_ Atenção à chamada! – gritou Milo – Quem teve caganeira depois da feijoada levanta a mão: Milo, presente!

_ Aioros, presente! – Sagitário começou a rir...

_ Afrodite, presente... – gemeu o sueco. – Nunca tinha suado frio no banheiro até essa experiência macabra...

_ Saga, presente...

_ Aioria, presente! Mas eu repetiria de novo, se me convidassem pra outra. Vocês nem tem noção de como aquilo é bom... O Deba me contou que lá no país dele, se faz baldes de caipirinha pra acompanhar e se toma litros de cerveja gelada enquanto se come...

_ Caipirinha? 

_ E vocês não tiveram dor de barriga? – Seiya apontou os cavaleiros que não se pronunciaram... – O Shaka não repetiu três vezes?

_ Então, né? Eu comi mais o arroz com a couve, farofa e pimenta... 

_ Eu comi apenas uma vez – sorriu Camus 

_ Eu estou acostumado a comidas fortes, _gracias a mi madre._

_ Eu também. E caipirinha é uma receita do chifrudo da segunda casa... Como se chama aquela bebida dourada deliciosa que parece álcool puro?

_ Cachaça...

_ Não. Ele chama por outro nome.

_ Pinga. Que diferença faz? Caipirinha é um coquetel feito com cachaça, limão e açúcar. 

_ Mas pode ser feita com vodca também... 

_ Você é chique, Camus. A gente prefere do jeito do Deba... 

_ Que seja. Aquilo desce queimando, maravilhosa! Bebida de gente grande... – riu Carlo. – Nunca tinha tido uma ressaca tão terrível quanto uma vez que eu tomei um porre de pinga com o Deba.

"Esse daí tem cada gosto." – pensaram todos os cavaleiros de bronze.

Shura bocejou e disse ao cavaleiro de Áries:

_ Dava pra liberar umas almofadas aí pra uma _sestita?_

_ Alguém mais vai dormir por aqui agora?

Aioria e Aioros ergueram as mãos, assim como Seiya, Carlo e Milo. Shiryu, Shun, Shaka e Camus não queriam dormir, mas pediram as almofadas assim mesmo. Então Mú trouxe uma pra cada um, pra se acomodarem na fresca varanda da casa de Áries... Quem queria dormir ficou num canto, quem queria continuar conversando foi mais pra lá... Saga, sem cerimônia, deitou a cabeça nas pernas de Afrodite, que ficou mexendo no cabelo de Gêmeos até ele adormecer...

_ Só ele mesmo... – suspirou Peixes.

_ Lembra que você era apaixonado por ele?

_ Coisa de adolescente...algo tipo paixão pelo professor...

_ Hah! Mas suas brigas com o cavaleiro de Lagarto eram causa dele, não eram? – provocou Camus

_ Algumas até foram... Mas Misty sempre me tirou do sério... 

_ Lembra algumas aí, pra gente dar risada...

_ Teve aquela do teatro... – Afrodite mordeu o lábio... – Outra engraçada... Ah, já sei... Lembra quando a gente resolveu pintar o cabelo?

_ Quando o cabelo do Milo ficou roxo?

_ Púrpura... roxo é o meu... Conta... os meninos vão gostar...


	7. Os homens preferem as loiras ?

OS ANOS DOURADOS – CAPÍTULO 07

**OS HOMENS PREFEREM AS LOIRAS (??)**

_ Primeiro vamos situar no tempo... Os recém cavaleirinhos de ouro tinham 11 anos, eu e Misty já tínhamos 13, Saga era um pedaço de mau caminho de 19 anos... Nem eu nem Misty éramos santos e já tínhamos escolhido nosso caminho na vida...

_ O que ele ta tentando dizer é que eles já tinham decidido assumir que eram veados... – resmungou Saga, na fronteira entre o sono e a vigília.

_ Obrigada pela sua ajuda, querido. –riu Afrodite, acompanhado dos outros... – Bem, era o ano de 77 e a música de discoteca corria solta... 

_ Imaginem esse garoto, esguio, com os cabelos já abaixo dos ombros, sempre com uma calça que parecia costurada no corpo, cantando e rebolando o dia todo... – comentou Camus... – O mestre dele ainda incentivava, porque o treinamento de Afrodite era mesmo confundir e seduzir o inimigo pra depois destruí-lo...

_ E no dia em que chegou o LP da Glória Gaynor, o nível de viadagem explícita atingiu o vermelho... – Saga até se sentou pra contar. – Não há palavras pra descrever a cena: Afrodite ouvindo o bolachão no último lá no Coliseum, pra onde ele levou uma vitrolinha portátil, só pra aproveitar uma sala com espelhos que tem lá, Misty pedindo licença pra entrar, os dois cantando e dançando "I am what I am"...

_ Acho que até eu decorei "I will survive" – gemeu Camus, vizinho do templo de Peixes.

_ Me lembro das coreografias que criamos até hoje... – Afrodite ficou com os olhos fitando um tempo ao longe, depois sacudiu a cabeça. – Vocês estão me fazendo fugir do assunto, seus tontos! Saga, deita aqui de novo e fica quieto. Camus, você também. Bom, então as duas bichinhas do Santuário eram capazes de ter os mesmos ídolos, fossem na música ou fossem ao seu redor... Um dia estávamos comentando sobre uns bofes lindos, dando nota de um a dez pra eles...

_ Pra mim vocês deram onze, certo? – Saga abriu um olho.

_ Pra você demos cem, meu caro. Ta, eu sei, as meninas dessa idade fazem isso, daí a conversa passou a ser sobre a possibilidade de ficar com esses mesmos caras... Alguns eram mais fáceis, porque eram chegados, outros ia ser preciso um certo trabalho de persuasão, mas havia os inatingíveis. Saga era um deles... 

_ Eu nunca fui um cara fácil... 

_ Aí as duas bibas resolvem apostar que conseguiriam pelo menos dar um beijo no Saga-não-sou-fácil aqui...

_ Ai, minha deusa! – gemeu Shiryu. – E o que tem a ver o cabelo roxo do Milo com tudo isso?

_ Que com uma certa pesquisa de campo, descobrimos que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos tem uma fraqueza especial por mulheres ruivas...

_ Ainda bem que o Aioira ta dormindo... – riu Shaka. – Imagine se ele escuta uma revelação dessas?

_ Ah, mas ruivas com cabelos longos e olhos verdes, tipo a Jean Grey dos X-men, sabe? – se defendeu Saga. 

_ Daí eu entrei em completo pânico. Olhos verdes o Misty já tinha, como o cabelo dele é loiro, tingir de ruivo seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo. E o meu? Que jeito eu conseguiria atingir a tonalidade certa?

_ Mas e o Milo? – insistiu Shun

_ Pra não ter que testar no MEU cabelo eu o convenci a deixar testar uma coloração no cabelo DELE, dizendo que ele poderia ficar com um cabelo igual aos ídolos de punk rock que ele ouvia...

_ Ah, sim. Aos onze anos o Milo já se inclinava ao rock, como todo pré-adolescente... e começou ouvindo tudo o que havia de mais pesado... – riu Saga. – Em 1977, esse Santuário era uma cacofonia... O Camus ouvia jazz e blues... O Shaka descobriu os clássicos, Mú e Aioros ouviam Bee Gees, Carpenters e outros grupos que cantavam em falsete, o Aldebaran escutava somente samba e chorinho, Afrodite só ouvia música pra dançar, Aioria, Milo, Carlo ouviam rock, Shura e eu ouvíamos baladas românticas...

_ Meu mestre gosta de Janis Joplin... – informou Hyoga.

_ Então eu escolhi uma tonalidade vermelha e pintei o cabelo do Milo. Depois do tempo de espera, descobri com horror que o cabelo dele tinha ficado ROXO!! Mas não esse tom violetinha do Mú, roxo mesmo, o moleque amou, o mestre dele reclamou com o meu, foi a maior briga porque o Escorpião queria cortar o cabelo estilo moicano, pra ficar mais punk ainda... Misty nem tinha cogitado tingir o dele, porque ele considerou o Saga muito inatingível e seduziu um mestre lá dos cavaleiros de prata...

_ Outro escândalo, porque ele era menor de idade e o mestre já era um homem... – lembrou Mú.

_ E você então nunca ficou ruivo nem beijou o Saga, Afrodite? – perguntou Shiryu, malicioso.

_ Bem, ruivo eu fiquei, porque depois conversando com minhas irmãs, alguns anos mais tarde, elas me ensinaram como combinar as cores e eu percebi que a tonalidade do cabelo do Milo era duas acima da minha, nunca ia dar certo mesmo... E quanto a beijar o Saga... Foi a aposta mais bem ganha da minha vida, mesmo que tenha sido por engano...

_ Por engano?

_ Eu beijei esse veado numa noite de pouca lua, achando que era uma serva que eu tava cevando, simplesmente porque eu o vi parado de costas, com uma túnica curta e de trança com fio dourado, exatamente como elas usam. Só puxei pelo braço e beijei. Até o batom com sabor de morango era igual. Percebi que não era a menina, quando apertei e o corpo era esguio demais...

_ Ah, vai, Saga, que esse daí tem um perfume característico de longe... – provocou Camus. – Ou você vai dizer que estava resfriado também? 

_ O pior é que estava mesmo. – riu Afrodite. As gargalhadas aumentaram, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos ficou vermelho, beijou Peixes de leve, depois se deitou de novo... Eles sabiam que nunca houve nada entre eles, cada um tinha o seu amor, aquilo era apenas uma recordação do passado...

_ Mestre Camus, conta pra nós alguma coisa sua... 

_ É sim, Camyu... A impressão que passa é que todo mundo aprontava e você era um santinho... – reclamou Saga.

_ Eu conto se o outro "santinho" me ajudar... – sorriu Camus, olhando para o cavaleiro de Virgem, que só franziu o nariz.

_ Vocês vão acabar com a minha reputação... – gemeu Shaka, de brincadeira. – To dentro. O que vamos contar primeiro? O dia em que você ficou nervoso e congelou a cola da prova de matemática nas costas da carteira do Milo ou o dia em que você trancou o Moses de Kaisto no armário do vestiário?

_ CAMUS!? – gritaram os cavaleiros de bronze.

O francês deu de ombros, depois começou a rir, se lembrando:

_ Coitado do Milucho. Ele deu um grito porque a cadeira ficou gelada, levou a maior bronca porque a cola estava com a letra dele, mas quem tirou zero fui eu porque a prova estava à minha frente além claro, do meu poder congelante me denunciando... E o Moses me chamou de baixinho inútil... Agora, o Shaka de Virgem era capaz de coisas piores, _n'est pás, mon ami_?

_ Oba, lá vem coisas quentes... – riu Afrodite, esfregando as mãos.

NOTA: Gente, eu subverti a ordem aqui, colocando o Misty como alguém que nasceu na mesma época dos cavaleiros de ouro, pra brigar com o Afrodite... Porque na verdade, ele é somente três anos mais velho que o Seiya... O Dido é de 64 e o Misty de 70. Somente aqui, ok, que a cronologia já foi pro espaço há muito tempo, como vocês já devem ter percebido... Nos meus outros fics, eu procuro seguir mais ou menos o jeito oficial da coisa. Bem, as próximas vítimas são o Camus e o Shaka... aguardem...


	8. A Prova e outras travessuras

OS ANOS DOURADOS – CAPÍTULO 08

**A PROVA E OUTRAS ARTES...**

Oba, lá vem coisas quentes... – brincou Afrodite, esfregando as mãos. – Vamos lá, Shakitito, vamos contar seus podres...

Olha o respeito! Eu to pensando naquela prova ainda... – riu Shaka. – Foi uma prova enraivecida, não foi?

_Oui_, pois Mestre Erimeu andava irritado porque ninguém estudava a lição dele, nem respondia nas aulas. Então ele planejou uma prova pra ferrar conosco mesmo. E naquela semana, o Milo tinha inventado um monte de coisas pra atrapalhar nossos estudos. Ele não me deixou em paz a semana toda! E com os treinos físicos puxados, estudar à noite estava fora de cogitação. Meus olhos se fechavam tão logo a lua surgia no céu.

Sim, naquele ano tudo parecia mais difícil... Meu mestre andava com os nervos à flor da pele, ele que era tão controlado quanto o Mestre Shion.

Vocês iam disputar as armaduras? – arriscou Shun.

Íamos... e éramos um grupo tão terrível, indisciplinado, que nossos mestres não acreditavam que conseguiríamos...

Mesmo o Mestre de Virgem? – espantou-se Shiryu

Ele era o mais desesperado, com seu perfeccionismo posto à prova constantemente... Shaka era o mais disciplinado entre nós, os pequenos, mas ele podia passar horas em contemplação, pensando no destino do mundo, somente SE não houvesse uma coisa melhor pra fazer...

Shaka se ajeitou melhor nas almofadas:

O Seiya, que treinou aqui no Santuário, seria capaz de me entender... Num dia de sol, o céu totalmente azul, um calor de rachar, os pássaros cantando, aonde vocês estariam?

Na pedra da deusa, ali no riacho, onde tanto se pode mergulhar, como dá pra ficar sentado, debaixo da cachoeira, se refrescando...-sugeriu Hyoga

Obrigado. Era onde eu tentava acalmar minha consciência, dizendo a mim mesmo que eu estava me concentrando num lugar mais fresco do que no ginásio dos aprendizes... Mas esses bárbaros nunca me permitiam meditar em paz...

Ai, coitado – ironizou Afrodite. – Ainda bem que você preferia ficar fazendo os jogos mentais que seu Mestre lhe passava a brincar e pescar com seus amigos... Que bando de bárbaros eles eram, que te obrigavam a essas práticas abomináveis...

E quando Camus começou a ter um certo controle sobre o gelo, que o Milo e o Aioria ficavam atrás dele, tentando-o convencer a fazer raspadinha toda hora pra passar o calor? – lembrou Mú.

Os cavaleiros de bronze ficaram até moles de tanto rir...

_Oui, mes amis... Moi, le Chevalier du Amphora_, reduzido a máquina de fazer gelinho... Só essa molecada mesmo... E eles conseguiam surrupiar as coberturas da cozinha e ficávamos um bom tempo nos entupindo com gelo picado coberto de morango, chocolate e baunilha... – Camus suspirou – Só que um dia, a dose foi excessiva, lá foram os cavaleiros de Leão e Escorpião para a enfermaria, com amigdalite, faringite e todas as "ites" referentes a essa parte da garganta e esôfago conhecidas. O médico mandou eles diminuírem com os gelados por um tempo e os Mestres – além de Aioros – olharam pra mim. Daí eu levei um sermão igual ao que o Mestre Shion deu em Mú, sobre usar meus talentos em proveito próprio.

Ai, me lembrei de uma podre... – e Afrodite começou a rir...

Qual? – Mú franziu a testa. – Não é aquela do beliscão na bunda, é?

Shaka ficou vermelho, os cavaleiros de bronze abriram a boca...

Buda me ajude... Vou ter mesmo que lembrar de algo tão inglório?

Oras, Shakitito...

Mas vocês me obrigaram!! Eu era um aprendiz inocente!!

Conta outra, Virgem. Se você não tivesse aprontado antes, não teria sido chantageado depois e não teria entrado no rolo das amazonas...

Shaka de Virgem?! Aprontado antes? – estranharam os cavaleiros de bronze.

Por Vishnu! Vocês estão acabando com minha reputação... Vou contar antes que vocês fiquem achando que fiz algo inominável... Estávamos com nove anos e já quase na prova final de conseguirmos as armaduras. Então sempre nos desafiávamos pra testar nossos limites. Num dia, Milo quis fazer um desafio diferente. Fomos para perto dos varais de roupa e colocamos alvos do outro lado dos varais. A prova era acertar nos alvos sem tocar na roupa.

Tia Manda deve ter adorado essa idéia... – riu Shiryu

Nem te conto. – riu Afrodite. – Máscara da Morte, Shura e eu ficamos num outro morro, só vendo e dando risada, prontos pra dar o sinal de debandada se Saga ou Aioros aparecessem. Ou lógico, alguma das servas... Estavam lá Milo, Aioria, Camus e Mú. Shaka apareceu depois, procurando por eles, já indo contra aquela loucura, falando um monte. Daí o Milo desafiou ele a conseguir...

Lembro até hoje: "seu loiro aguado, você é contra porque não consegue acertar um palmo na frente do nariz de olhos abertos. Queria ver se você acertava naquele alvo ali, de olhos fechados..." Claro que eu me neguei, tive um pressentimento ruim na hora, mas sabe como é o Milo...

Claaaaro... E o fato de você poder se mostrar não tem nada a ver com isso, _n'est pás_?

Camus! Bem, eu aceitei e me concentrei. Foi aí que se deu o desastre...

Sujou a roupa branquinha... – começou Hyoga.

Que nada! – riu Mú. – Antes fosse! Ele acabou com uma das túnicas do meu Mestre Shion.

Todos rolaram de rir. Shaka balançou a cabeça e continuou:

A culpa foi do vento, que mudou de direção bem no último momento. Eu tinha calculado tudo: força, direção, balanço da roupa, pois no último segundo, quando o golpe já estava a caminho, a túnica balançou pra cá, não pra lá e puf! desintegrou-se... Afrodite e os outros dois mais velhos e supostamente responsáveis pelos aprendizes de ouro sumiram, pra rirem às escondidas sem perigo...

Até passarmos mal, com certeza. Mas os pequenos aprendizes também evaporaram...

E onde entra a chantagem?

E o tal beliscão no traseiro?

Bom, o Shura tava de olho numa amazona e queria passar um recado pra ela, mas naquela época não se podia chegar perto delas assim, tão fácil – explicou Afrodite. – Então precisávamos de uma infiltração no campo do inimigo.

Os cavaleiros de bronze arregalaram os olhos e Shaka concordou:

Sim, pobre de mim. Tia Anaximandra querendo saber como uma das túnicas tinha sumido do varal e desconfiando que tínhamos roubado pra brincar, aquele medo do que ia acontecer se ela descobrisse que não tinha sobrado nem um fiapo da mesma pra contar história...

Foi fácil. Foi só prender o cabelo dele, já passando dos ombros debaixo de uma peruca castanha, colocar uma túnica feminina e uma máscara...

Onde acharam a máscara?

Quando o Milo acordar vocês perguntam. – riu Camus. – E lá vai nosso agente infiltrado. _Mon Dieu_! A missão estava dando tudo certo, até a Mestra Níobe ver "uma" de suas meninas tentando escapar pelo portão para o pátio dos cavaleiros... Levou um sermão que não tinha fim, depois um bom beliscão na bunda e foi posto de castigo no quarto das amazonas...

Meu medo era que ela me tirasse a máscara... E o tempo passou até que eu conseguisse escapar do alojamento das meninas... Saga e Aioros já estavam atrás de mim... Outro sermão por sumir e negligenciar minhas tarefas...

Daí Mestra Níobe veio falar com Mestre Shion sobre a possibilidade de uma de suas amazonas ter vindo para o pátio dos aprendizes de cavaleiros. E todo mundo procurando uma menina de cabelos castanhos curtos...

Não vai acabar bem essa história... To até vendo...

Nem pode, claro. Mestre Shion perguntou o tamanho da menina, ela disse que era mais ou menos "do tamanho desses menores aqui" e os outros mestres já nos olharam atravessado. Daí o MEU mestre resolveu dar uma de detetive... "E se não fosse uma de suas meninas que tivesse vindo pra cá, mas sim um dos nossos que tivesse ido pra lá?" "Sim, sim, mas como descobrir?" perguntou o Mestre de Aquário.

O Mestre de Milo já queria chama-lo pra dar bronca, mas a Mestra Níobe se lembrou do beliscão.

E o que ela ia fazer? Olhar o bumbum de todos os aprendizes? Ai, não creio...

Após a rodada de risadas, Afrodite concluiu:

E todos os aprendizes da mesma idade foram levados diante da Mestra Níobe e do Mestre Shion por seus respectivos mestres. O primeiro foi Milo, e o mestre dele nem acreditou que ele tava livre daquela. Em seguida foi Aioria, depois Camus que também não tinham culpa... Shion ficou até roxo ao pensar que poderia ter sido o Mú, mas ele também tava limpo, e o Mestre de Virgem nem cogitou de levar Shaka à frente. Mas Shion chamou-os à parte e convenceu-o a ser imparcial. Se todos tinham ido, ele também teria que se apresentar. Foi aí que o mingau desandou...

Para surpresa de todos - e do Mestre de Virgem maior ainda – Shaka começou a chorar e contou tudo. Da túnica, de Shura, da peruca, do beliscão... Entregou tudinho, tintim por tintim... Não sobrou um traseiro inteiro depois disso...

A verdade acima de tudo... Se eu tivesse me entregado logo no início, nada disso teria acontecido... Foi uma semana de castigo, tia Manda nervosa por causa da túnica, tivemos que fazer uma vaquinha pra comprar outra...

Nossa, vocês tiveram bons tempos por aqui durante a infância...

Sim, tivemos... De um modo ou de outro todos aqui eram amigos... Até que Saga pirasse na batatinha e se entregasse ao seu lado negativo, sempre fomos como uma grande família... – suspirou Mú.

Faltaram só os podres dos latinos ali... – apontou Shiryu...

Ah! E são dos bons... deixa eles acordarem que eles contam... – aplaudiu Afrodite. – Aliás vou chamar o Shura agora mesmo!!

Vai levar uma Excalibur no meio da testa, isso sim. A gente espera, assanhado... – riu Mú. – Enquanto isso, porque vocês não contam algumas? – e apontou para os meninos de bronze.

N/A: Vão se preparando, porque este fic não é eterno e eu já to ficando sem idéias... Ta indo pro final, com algumas dos cavaleirinhos de bronze e dos dois gostosões. Agradeço aos fãs desse fic todas as reviews e e-mails, mas este é o fic mais difícil que eu já me propus a fazer... Precisa pensar muito pra não cair o nível... Até o próximo capítulo!


	9. Um pouco de bronze

**ANOS DOURADOS – CAPITULO 09**

**UM POUCO DE BRONZE**...

-Nossos podres? – Hyoga franziu a testa – Acho que não temos algo do nível de vocês pra contar não...

-Alexei, pode parar. Vocês nunca foram santos, que eu sei. Fui seu mestre, lembra? – reclamou Camus.

-Ah, mestre... – e Cisne ficou vermelho.

-Bem, já que temos que nos entregar, vamos começar... – suspirou Shiryu. – Se lembram que o Seiya falava dormindo?

-SIM! – confirmaram Shun e Hyoga. – Era terrível, ele entregava todo mundo durante o sono.

-Só parou quando passou uma semana amordaçado. Daí começou a andar durante o sono. Tatsumi amarrou-o na cama. Marin já foi mais prática. Deixou ele dormir ao ar livre por três dias. Três dias ele caiu em buracos, se arranhou em galhos e espinhos, bateu a cara em árvores... Acabou tudo.

-Uau, que didática incrível. – riu Mú.

-Você ensinava o Hyoga desse jeito, Camyu? – provocou Afrodite.

-_Moi_? Ta pensando que eu sou o quê? Um psicopata? Ele se matava sozinho, por favor... Sabem como ele conseguiu essa cicatriz estufada debaixo do queixo?

-Por favor, Mestre Camus... – gemeu Hyoga.

-Ele caiu três vezes. Três vezes abriu o local e precisou levar pontos. Na primeira errou o salto entre um bloco de gelo e outro e puf! Na segunda estávamos esquiando e apareceu uma árvore no meio do caminho.

-Eu desviei...

-Da primeira, sim. Se tivesse ficado com os olhos no caminho ao invés de se gabar... E na terceira vez...

-Foi um mico... não conte!

-Maior do que a gente já pagou aqui? – Shaka ergueu as sombrancelhas.

-Na terceira vez foi na hora do almoço. Eu dizia pra ele comer com calma, mas ele estava ansioso por acabar logo e brincar. Derrubou um pedaço de ensopado no chão, pisou depois, escorregou, voou e bateu de novo no mesmo lugar.

Risadas. Olharam para Shiryu, que ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição:

-Bem, vamos ver... Eu sempre fui um cara sossegado... Durante o período no orfanato não me lembro bem, e na mansão Kido procurei ficar fora do alcance do Tatsumi. Já no treino com Dohko... uma vez eu quase me afoguei numa poça d'água. Foi ridículo, mas meus músculos não me obedeciam e eu não conseguia me erguer. Meu mestre passou e disse apenas: "Shiryu, deite-se, vire-se de costas e não se desespere. Você vai ver que quando a gente pensa no problema com a cabeça fria a coisa melhora." Fiquei muito envergonhado, mas ele deu boas risadas. Foi algo que deu o tom aos meus esforços.

-Ah, esse Dohko. – riu Shaka. – E o Shun? Como todo bom virginiano, não deve ter dado trabalho...

Vaias para Shaka. Shun ficou vermelho.

-Bem, eu era muito tímido e sossegado...

-Todo mundo que começa assim, surpreende... – riu Camus.

-Lembrei de uma boa! O que dava orgasmos múltiplos no Tatsumi era poder nos pegar no flagra e nos dar uma boa surra. Num dia, o Ikki não andava por perto e o Shun estava jogando futebol com o Seiya, Ban, Nachi, Jabu e comigo – Hyoga franziu a testa. – o Ban com aquele tamanhão todo era um grosso e mandou a bola longe, bem de encontro a uma vidraça. Todo mundo virou fumaça num instante, menos o Amamiya aqui, que teve uma reação muito lerda... O mordomo avançou feito um leão em cima dele, já procurando uma vara verde pra castiga-lo. Eu corri atrás do Ikki pra juntos, sei lá, batermos no outro, fazer alguma coisa. Quando voltamos, escutamos o Shun dizer ao seu carrasco: "Desculpe-me, Tatsumi-sama, mas eu PRECISO ir fazer xixi... Quando eu voltar, o senhor me bate mais, ta?" com esses olhos verdes enormes... Tatsumi deu-lhe um safanão e mandou ele ficar o resto do dia longe dos olhos dele. Vimos ainda escondidos o coração de pedra enxugar os olhos disfarçadamente...

Shun olhou pro Cisne vermelho e confessou:

-Ah, na verdade, ele só bateu uma vez... me deu uma vontade de fazer xixi mesmo e eu não podia fazer na calça, ne?

Risos. Às vezes a ingenuidade de uma criança derrota a implicância de um adulto...

Com tanto riso, os dorminhocos foram despertando, Afrodite já pulando em cima de Shura e Máscara da Morte:

-Vamos lá, dorminhocos! Hora do confessionário!

-Hein?

-Hora de contar seus podres, Shurinha?

-HAH! Vou no banheiro, primeiro, bicha empolgada. Depois de tirar a água do joelho e lavar o rosto, quem sabe não vem a _cabeza unas estórias buenas_?

-Não vai fugir, hein_, cabrón_?

-Quer ir junto pra vigiar, biba?

-Precisa de ajuda pra segurar, Shura? – maliciou Carlo.

-Quando se é poderoso como eu, carcamano... – começou Shura, levando um tapão de Saga. – _Ay, Gêmelo_...

-Como podem ter uma mente poluída e uma boca tão podre assim? – reclamou Saga.

-Oras, _hermano_. Estamos entre _hombres_, aqui. Bem, em sua maioria... Mesmo _los chicos están acostumbrados_ a estes termos, _no_? – e suas vozes foram sumindo conforme adentravam na casa de Áries...

-Tem coisas que só pioram com o tempo... Os Mestres ficavam malucos com os palavrões e os termos maliciosos desses três... E o Milo, que apesar de ser mais novo, tinha um vocabulário que rivalizava com os maiores... – resmungou Shaka.

Risadas, pois as lembranças eram picantes e gostosas... Alguns minutos depois eles voltavam, se socando e empurrando, depois se esparramando pelo chão, perdidos em suas próprias recordações...

-Vai, alguém começa!!

-Tá com muito fogo no rabo, Afrodite!! – reclamou Máscara da Morte – Vai dar, quando abaixar, volta!

-Só se for pra você, e agora, bofe!

-Iiiihhh, intimou! INTIMOU! – instigou Shura. – E _ahora_, vai encarar, bo-fe?

-Agora? Mais tarde, benhê... Agora tem muita gente olhando... – Carlo revidou, falando em falsete, mandando beijo no ar e Afrodite rolou os olhos.

-Promessas, promessas... Vamos! Um dos dois começa...

-Então, ta. Vamos começar com uma armadilha que aprontamos com o Camus...

N/A: Próximo capítulo, o último... Eu não sei se ficou bom, porque eu não tenho intimidades com os franguinhos de bronze... E não tive inspiração pra algum podre do Ikki...


	10. Chapter 10

**OS ANOS DOURADOS**

**CAPÍTULO 10 – SWORDMAN & MASCHERA**

Armadilha para o meu mestre Camus? – perguntou Hyoga. – O que vocês aprontaram?

Antes, _spagnolo_, vamos nos apresentar direito. _Questo_ _impiastro_ era Swordman, o homem-espada, maior encrenqueiro de todo Santuário. – Máscara da Morte apontou para Shura.

Ah, é, _yo_, né? E _usted_ _fue_ um santo... Este era Maschera, o fiel companheiro do Swordman. O Afrodite ia atrás da gente de intrometido, mas não era sempre.

Muita encrenca, eu tinha amor às minhas partes sentantes.

Sempre foi fissurado nelas. _Bien, yo estoy_ saindo do contexto... Desde que chegamos ao Santuário, _nosotros_, representantes do mar Mediterrâneo, nos unimos. _La_ _lengua_ parecida, preferências quase iguais no comer e no vestir, éramos morenos, então nos juntamos.

Colocavam o Santuário de pernas para o ar. – riu Saga. – Riso largo, falavam alto, brigavam sempre, com os outros e entre si, por Zeus, deram trabalho pra amansar.

Mas onde o Camus entra nessa?

O Camus entra numa fria... – o cavaleiro de Aquário se manifestou. – Eu vim das regiões mais frias da França. Por isso, treinar com meu mestre no frio nunca foi verdadeiramente um problemão. Mas ficar na Grécia, sim. Era um transtorno. No meu primeiro verão aqui, quase morri de desidratação. No ano seguinte, a meteorologia previa um verão mais quente. E meus amigos aí resolveram me ajudar.

Os sorrisos se abriram mais.

-_Más una_ explicação... O Mestre do Afrodite de vez em quando fazia o garoto andar nu. No frio, no calor...Se era treino ou castigo, ninguém nunca soube.

-Nem eu mesmo. Só sei que eu aprendia a conviver com meu próprio corpo, senti-lo, sabia me mexer e...

-Que seja... O que importa é que você andava nu entre o refeitório e a casa de Peixes normalmente. Ninguém estranhava, somente os novatos... Por um motivo desconhecido, no ano que os "café-com-leite" chegaram, o Afrodite andou coberto o tempo todo. No primeiro dia de verão, lá estava ele, parecendo um pedaço de mármore ambulante, descendo para tomar café da manhã.

Aioria quase caiu no chão de rir. Bateu no ombro do cavaleiro de peixes...

-Acho que eles te chamaram de branquelão...

-Inveja pura, gatão. Inveja dessa minha pele de alabastro...

-Tá. Mas e o Camus? – Hyoga estava impaciente...

-O Camus tava no refeitório, tomando café, quando o Dido entrou. Nem os guardas, nem as servas deram uma segunda olhada pro _branquelão_ (Máscara frisou bem e olhou risonho para o cavaleiro de Peixes que lhe mostrou a língua) mas os novatinhos ficaram da cor de tomates enquanto arregalavam os olhos. Daí o _spagnolo_ me cutucou e...

-_Fue_ _una idea asi,_ de imediato! – Shura estalou os dedos. – Lá estava Afrodite, o menino da neve, peladão, se sentindo muito à vontade no calor grego e do outro lado, outro garoto da neve suando em bicas, e nem eram 8 da manhã ainda... _Nosotros_ temos que ser solidários com o sofrimento alheio, _por supuesto!_

-Ah, sim... e a vontade de passar um trote num calouro nem sequer passou pela sua cabeça solidária... – riu Milo.

-Me ofende _con_ _sus palabras_ de desconfiança, língua de ferrão. –Shura botou o punho fechado sobre o lugar do coração e fechou os olhos. Abriu pra encarar todos os cavaleiros de bronze que esperavam o desfecho... – _Bueno... Nosotros_ dissemos aos meninos novatos que naquele ano, os Mestres tinham liberado o uso de roupas pelo verão todo. Ninguém precisava sofrer como no ano passado. E saímos correndo, não por medo, mas porque a gente não agüentava olhar pra eles – e estendeu o braço, mostrando os outros cavaleiros – sem cair no riso. Arrastamos nosso pelado oficial para que ele não entregasse a brincadeira e esperamos...

-E daí ninguém mais se encarou, morrendo de vergonha... – lembrou Mu. – Ninguém tinha coragem de dar o primeiro passo ou tirar a primeira peça, até que Camus se levantou e disse... Quer ter a bondade, _mon_ _ami_?

-_D'accord!_ Eu levantei como o mais corajoso, mas na verdade sendo a ovelha do sacrifício e disse: "Oras, se ta liberado, eu que não vou ficar sofrendo à toa. Eu não to me agüentando mesmo. É por motivos de saúde... Vou acabar desmaiando assim..." e comecei a me despir.

-Nós, da porta, encostávamos uns nos outros e rachávamos de dar risada. Piorou quando os Mestres de Aquário e Virgem chegaram pra chamá-los para o treino. Camus já estava pelado, Milo estava tirando a cueca, Shaka também... O resto ou estava desconfiado ou ainda estava tirando a primeira peça... Saímos correndo pra Arena, o meu Mestre dizendo aos outros que deviam ensinar a seus pupilos pra serem mais espertos... – Os olhos de Mascara da Morte brilhavam ao lembrar disso.

-Meu Mestre resolveu adiantar o ensino de "como estabilizar minha temperatura através do cosmos" pra evitar outra dessas... – riu Camus.

-E quando Afrodite encarou o Aldebaran numa discussão sobre futebol?

-Hey, hey, era pra contar as aventuras de Swordman e Maschera. Eu não estava na berlinda, agora...

-Daqui a pouco, peixinho. Acho que todo mundo quer ouvir uma das poucas vezes que você ficou muito macho na vida.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos azuis piscina, olhou em volta, rolou os ditos olhos pro teto e suspirou.

-Tá bom. Eu conto. Mas depois, é pra entregar os fanfarrões, ok? Estavam esses dois aí brincando com a bola de futebol, fazendo embaixadinhas e outras graças, além de jogar um pro outro, quando Aldebaran chegou. Eu estava por perto, lendo uma revista. Estava quieto no meu canto.

-Mas naquele dia, o aprendiz de Touro estava atacado. O Deba sempre foi um cara tranqüilo, mas às vezes, ele acordava cheio de energia. E queria por pra fora o excesso. Daí ele quis jogar uma pelada de futebol. O Shura já foi tirando ele...

-Ah, _que pasa, amico_? Quero dizer, já tínhamos onze _años,_ já éramos _caballeros_ _de oro_, e aqueles aprendizes ficavam querendo se misturar _conosotros_?

Vaias. Aioria sacudiu a cabeça.

-Oh, sim. Saga e meu irmão achavam que eles eram o máximo como monitores. Eram uns pivetes bem metidos, por já terem conseguido as armaduras.

-Bem, de qualquer maneira, não dava mesmo pra jogar em três. Foi quando o Aldebaran viu a biba na sombra, lendo e chamou pra jogar. Afrodite nem se dignou a tirar a revista da frente. Esticou a mão e negou com o indicador. O Deba ainda insistiu duas vezes e na última, o peixe virou peixe-espada! – Todo mundo fez um "ooh!" de espanto. – Fechou a revista com força e veio vindo: "Não lavou as orelhas hoje ou de cavaleiro de Touro vai virar cavaleiro de Mula? Eu. Não. Quero. Jogar. Entendeu?"

-O Aldebaran podia se quisesse quebrar a bonequinha de porcelana em duas. Mas resolveu revidar à altura. "Que mais se pode esperar de um sueco? Deve tar se borrando de medo de enfrentar um espanhol, um italiano e UM BRASILEIRO tricampeão do mundo." (1)

-_Cazzo_. Pena que eu não tinha nem câmera nem gravador. Ou uma câmera de vídeo naquela época. Porque a resposta valeu a pena.

-A bichinha ficou muito macha! Primeiro ficou da cor de uma lagosta, acho que até saiu fumacinha pelas orelhas. Depois sacou o famoso indicador e colocou bem debaixo do nariz do Aldebaran e ficou na ponta dos pezinhos, dando uma aula de futebol sueco pra ele. Vai, Afrodite, se lembra de tudo?

-Claro. Ouçam e aprendam, meninos. "Pro seu governo, o futebol na Suécia existe desde 1870. Não precisamos esperar que uma caravela fosse levar pro nosso paizinho longínquo. Um oitavo da população sueca joga futebol INCLUSIVE as mulheres, seus porcos chauvinistas latinos. Temos há muito tempo um campeonato pra elas. O futebol na Suécia é tão popular quanto o hóquei..."

-"É, é..." balbuciou o nosso armário favorito, e a próxima frase tentou quebrar nosso sueco mas ferrou mais ainda o meio de campo. "Só que na Copa de 1958, na Suécia, o seu paizinho que já jogava futebol há... quase 90 anos levou um baile do meu. Demos um chapéu na própria dona da casa... Que me diz, agora, sueco?"

-"Que não há desonra em perder pra um adversário melhor que a gente. O futebol como competição é pra isso, Copas são feitas pra isso. Pra mostrar os melhores times do mundo uns contra os outros e que vençam os melhores. Mas o meu time sempre ficou entre os dez melhores do mundo, sem contar vantagem pra ninguém, sem querer se mostrar. O que dizer de um país pobre, sem dinheiro, com gente jogada na rua passando fome, que constrói o maior estádio do mundo pra única vez que a Copa foi lá e ainda me faz o favor de perder na final? Que já participou de todas mas só ganhou três? Que usa o futebol como ópio pra que o povo não perceba as falcatruas do governo nem sinta tanta fome e mesmo assim, perdeu a Copa passada? Sinto muito, meu querido, mas na minha terra, futebol é apenas um esporte, é diversão, é arte. Eu poderia até gastar meu precioso tempo te mostrando como um sueco joga, mas quer saber? Você não vale a pena."

-E saiu. Rebolando, abanando sua revista em frente o rosto, deixando três garotos com o queixo no chão. Aldebaran ficou uns meses sem olhar pra cara da biba, mas logo fez as pazes, porque ele é um super cara. E um dia, eles jogaram futebol juntos. – terminou Saga, rindo. – Assim, pelo menos um dia registrado na história do Santuário, Afrodite enfrentou Aldebaran e saiu vivo pra nos contar como foi...

Risadas. Afrodite colocou as mãos na cintura e reclamou:

-Bom, agora as duas donzelas vão terminar de contar seus podres ou não?

Shura e Máscara se entreolharam.

-Contigo, _carcamano_ _de mierda_.

-_Anche_ _tu, spagnolo do_... – não pode continuar, porque Mu lhe tapou a boca, sacudindo a cabeça.

-Athena nos guarde dessas bocas. Vocês não têm noção quantos palavrões nós ouvimos, desde que chegamos ao Santuário. Alguns até hoje nem sei o que significam. Han-han, nem quero, obrigado.

N/A: Voltei. Sei que era pra sair mais coisa dos dois latinos, mas a inspiração virou pro Afrodite. Fui fazer uma pesquisa prévia sobre o futebol na Suécia (1) e essa briga entre Aldebaran e Afrodite foi em 1974. O Brasil era Tri mas perdeu feio na copa da Holanda, que era a seguinte. Se não me engano, ficou em quarto lugar. 13/01/06.


	11. Swordman & Deathmask

**ANOS DOURADOS**

**CAPÍTULO 11 – SWORDMAN AND DEATH MASK – A DUPLA!**

-Cavalheiros, por favor, antes que o Afrodite surte... – começou Saga.

-Ou os meninos de bronze tenham urticária...

-Por onde a gente começa? Aprontamos coisas de moleque mesmo... subir em árvore, cair de árvore, correr do cachorro que guarda as frutas...

-Correr atrás do cachorro depois, quando a gente era mais forte que ele... – lembrou Carlo.

-Vingativo, _usted._.. – riu Shura.

-Digamos que _io_ tenho uma boa memória...

-Empinamos pipa, nadamos no mar, nos riachos... jogamos bola...

-Jogamos muita bola...

-Principalmente nos vidros do Santuário... – lembrou Aioros. – Conta aquela, Shura, quando você quis parar a bola ANTES que quebrasse outra vidraça...

Máscara da Morte olhou pra Sagitário, depois pra Capricórnio, tentando lembrar qual vez era essa... E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver seu companheiro de aventuras ficar vermelho...

-Qual foi essa?

-Quando eu não dominava a Excalibur direito ainda. Não lembra? Que eu quis cortar a bola no meio, pra bola murcha não bater na vidraça... Ta ficando velho, hein, carcamano_, putaquelosparió_.

-Tem que vir o complemento. – bufou Shaka. –Dava só pra contar, sem xingar?

-É algo natural, querido. Se a mãe deles vivesse no Santuário, aposto que gastaria todo o sabão da Grécia na boquinha deles e não ia resolver...

-Mas o que aconteceu? – Hyoga estava impaciente...

-Estavam os dois bonitinhos jogando bola, como sempre, um chutando mais forte que o outro pra se mostrarem. Nem fazia uma semana que tinham quebrado uns vidros do refeitório e o Mestre de Capricórnio dado uns gritos seguidos de algumas varadas num certo discípulo.

-E o Mestre de Câncer jurou que da próxima, esfolaria uns quartos pra fazer churrasco grego. Pois bem, chuta aqui, chuta lá, o _impiastro_ pé torto chuta forte pra cima e vai pegar bem na janela do Mestre de Virgem, um vitral que ele tem o maior cuidado e ciúmes.

-_La_ _idea fue buena_. Pensei comigo: "eu dou um golpe na bola, ela parte ao meio, murcha, ou perde a força e cai ou bate no vidro sem perigo." Certo?

-Seria assim mas teve um fator que não ajudou, como em todas as outras histórias. – respondeu Shiryu. – Que foi dessa vez?

-Dessa vez foi a força que ele usou. Um pivete de oito pra nove anos, ainda aprendendo a dominar a técnica, vai mesmo saber calcular o quanto precisa de força pra alcançar a bola antes da janela. Vai. Hu! Com certeza. – Máscara sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando com ironia.

-E daí...

-Daí, meu caro dragão, foi merda no ventilador. Lá vai o golpe "excalibur!", corta a bola, eu comemoro virando para o Carlo, que ainda ta olhando e a cara dele é das piores. Ele está arregalando os olhos e a boca, pra logo em seguida fechar tudo e se encolher. Eu viro pra ver o que houve e não sei se choro, se grito ou se saio correndo.

-Credo, o que aconteceu de tão ruim assim?

-Eu cortei não só a bola, mas a parede em diagonal. E veio abaixo toda a secção que eu cortei, parede, vitral, telhado. Sorte que não tinha ninguém passando.

-Sorte também que meu Mestre não estava na sala dele, lendo. Bem, o Mestre de Capricórnio não fez os quartos traseiros como churrasco grego, mas dois aprendizes de cavaleiros ficaram dias sem sentar, além de ajudar na restauração da sala.

Pausa para os cavaleiros de bronze e de ouro se recuperarem do ataque de riso.

-E a bicicleta?

-Nossa, essa também é boa... Conta, Shura.

-E dá pra andar de bicicleta no Santuário? – Os olhos de Shun expressavam a maior dúvida.

-Imagine... Pra dois moleques arteiros e uma BMX, claro que dá. – Saga rolou os olhos.

-Uma BMX... – Os olhos de Seiya até brilharam – Nessas encostas...

-Cheias de escadarias e precipícios... – lembrou Aioros.

-_Bueno_! Vamos ao que interessa... Fizemos uns trambiques de moleque com outros lá da aldeia e arrebanhamos uma BMX meio fudida aqui pro Santuário. Ela ficava amoitada e quando nossos Mestres estavam muito distraídos, lá íamos _nosotros, dos diablos_ pra cima e pra baixo na bike. Meu _compañero_ se dava _bien,_ porque controlava os pulos com a telecinese dele, mas _yo_ era ali, na raça, no bração mesmo...

-E nos tombos e raladões também...

-_Tambien_... Até que um dia, estávamos subindo a escadaria...

-... de Câncer pra Leão? Nem lembro... Só sei que vi um vulto saindo da escadaria de uma casa para passar em outra e que fatalmente daria de cara conosco e gritei para Shura voltar. Ele, em cima da lateral da escadaria, ao invés de virar pra descer pela escada – porra! Era uma BMX, dava – não, quis descer pela montanha...

-Sabe _Dios_ que _se pasó en mi cabeza de niño_... Só sei que logo estava perdendo o controle da bicicleta e caindo no precipício...

Shun colocou a mão na frente da boca, os olhos arregalados. Shiryu ficou esperando. Seiya se saiu com o óbvio.

-E quem te salvou? Porque você não morreu, né?

Vaias e assovios. Mas Afrodite abanou as mãos, pedindo silêncio.

-O nosso herói, a outra metade da dupla dinâmica, oras! O que seria do Batman se não fosse o Robin? Ao ver o coleguinha despencando ele o parou no ar com a telecinese. E travou! – O cavaleiro de Peixes riu – Daí a criança aqui vê aqueles dois paralisados e sobe correndo atrás de um adulto que conserte a merda. Pois precisou que o Mestre Shion descesse, com a sua magnificência se sobrepor ao poder do Carlo, pra soltar o Shura, que tava duro de câimbras e até meio roxo, porque esse daqui ficou super tenso de medo que o outro caísse.

Shura enxugou os olhos, tomou fôlego depois do acesso de riso e abraçou o amigo italiano:

-_La_ _más pura verdad_. Eu devo a minha vida a este carcamano, que no auge dos seus dez anos, me manteve no ar DE QUALQUER MANEIRA... E depois que me viu em segurança, desmaiou de cansaço. Passou três dias com febre, totalmente esgotado, foi um orgulho para o Mestre de Câncer por um tempo...

-E a bicicleta?

-Foi devolvida, sem qualquer reclamação, para os meninos da aldeia.

-Nossa, vocês se divertiram muuuito nesse Santuário...

-Não podemos reclamar, não...

N/A: Nheeee, ta acabando, porque eu já estou no capitulo 11... Existe algum cavaleiro que ficou de fora? Alguém tem alguma travessura própria ou de algum conhecido que quer ver na pele de algum cavaleiro? O próximo capítulo vai ser o último, também porque já tem um monte de fics idênticos ou baseados neste no e estão saturando a fórmula. 03/06/06.


End file.
